Mushroom High
by Walsalinalover
Summary: Two new guys came at the Mushroom High. What's going to happen there? Rated T for language. Pairs; Mario/Peach, Luigi/Daisy, Rosalina/Waluigi, Wario/Mona, Toad/Toadette. (I updated the story)
1. Chapter 1

**~CHAPTER 1~**

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. But it also was a school day. Peach was walking with her best friend Daisy through the school corridors. They were talking about history... Yeah, their next lesson.

"I hate history! I couldn't learn the lesson we had for today." Peach said. Like we said before she is the best at _almost_ everything.

"Yeah... Me neither... Now I have to write on my desk the whole lesson! It's huge man. If 'Mr. Boring' catches me I'll get detention or he'll expel me for a whole week!" Daisy said. Daisy is a tall beautiful girl with brown-red hair. She is really good at everything like her friend Peach but especially sports like football. I think you already understood that she is a tomboy. She is the next most famous girl in this school.

"No. Write them on a piece of paper and keep it under your desk. He won't notice. That's what I do every day." Peach said. They arrived at their lockers, took their books and headed to their class.

"Yeah, I know. But he caught you once. So I'm doing it my way." Daisy said.

"You have to listen to me! My way is better! If you write it on your desk he'll see it. But if you write it on a piece of paper then you'll keep it under your desk and he won't notice!" Peach said while they passed through the door.

"I'll put my book over to cover it. Duh..." Daisy said and sat on her chair. She was sitting in the first line. Peach was sitting next to her.

"Alright. Do whatever you want." Peach said sighing.

"Hello girls." Rosalina said and sat next to them. Rosalina had long platinum-gold hair. Not as long as Peach's but they were still long. She had a bang that covered her right eye. Do you want to know why she's covering it? Well, her right eye doesn't have a light blue colour like her left one, it is yellow. She is a little embarrassed because of this because only a few people in the whole world have different eye colour.

Rosalina was a really good friend of them. She was like their mother. She protected them and gave them advices about whatever troubled them. She did that to everyone. She knew how to do it because she _was_ a mother. Her were stars called Lumas and she loved them more than everyhing. Her home wasn't in the earth. It was in another galaxy, it was a starship... A really big one! She lived there with her kids a whole life.

Rosalina was over 1,000 years old but everyone thought she was 18.

Rosalina was a quiet girl. She was in her own world always. She knew so many things because she read many books.

She she didn't smile a lot and she never cried. When she was a baby, her mother died. After years of crying she finally decided not to cry again. Never. Her saddness left.

"Hey Rosalina!" both Daisy and Peach said. Rosalina sat on her desk which was next to Daisy.

"Did you learn the lesson we had for today? It was really difficult. I didn't." Rosalina said. Daisy and Peach gave her a confused look.

"We didn't learn the lesson too... But.. I thought you knew everything... You're really good at History without even studing!" Peach said. Rosalina smiled a little and stopped lookind at them. She looked at the professor while he was entering the class. And yes. She already knew the lessons before they were even wrote. She actually lived when those wars and battles happened. So she didn't have to learn anything.

"Unfair..." Daisy said and continued writting the lesson on her desk.

"Good morning class!" said the professor.

"Good moring." Everyone said in unison.

"We have two new students. I want you to get to know them." the professor said. Everyone started clapping and cheering... Everyone except Daisy.

"Are you kidding me?! We're going to lose all our time just for them! And I just finished writting the lessooo..." he looked at her frowning angrily. "Umm . . . I mean . . . Let's meet them!" she said with a fake smile.

"Anyways, let me bring them. Wait here queitly. Make sure you don't destroy the building like you did the previous time I left the class..." he said-joked looking angrily at all of them and then he left. When he closed the door they started talking and playing and running.

In case you haven't noticed everyone is 18 in this class except one... Bowser. He is 20. He always stays in the same class. He is the worst of all. Not only in class but everywhere, except fighting and killing. He is always angry and exasperated. He sexual harassed Peach once and told her that if she told anyone he would kill her. And he meant it. She's afraid of telling someone to help her. She's avoiding speaking with him or walking near him. She's horrfied of him.

"Class. This is Mario and this is Luigi!" the professor said happily as he entered the class. "Don't worry about your clothes. We will give your uniforms tommorow."

Peach looked at the tall one. He was really tall with blue eyes. He had a mustache which was kinda cute. He was wearing a green swag hat, baggy jeans, a T-shirt with black and white stripes and Air Force **.**

Then she looked at the short one. Actually he wasn't short, he just was shorter than the other one. He had a mustache too. He wore the same hat with the tall one but in red. He also wore a black shirt and baggy jeans and black Air Jordans.

While she was watching them the kids with the raised hands did their questions.

"Mario and Luigi, you are new here. Do you want someone to show you around?" the professor asked. They nodded.

"Alright... Peach you'll show around, Mario." he said. Peach eyes widened. _Why me? I always have to show somebody around!_ Peach thought.

"Who's Peach?" Mario asked.

"The blonde in the first line." the professor said pointing at Peach. She smiled and waved at him. He did the same.

"And...Ummm..." he looked around to find someone to show Luigi around. _Not a girl. Please, not a girl!_ Luigi thought. _Not me! Not me! Please not again!_ Daisy thought crossing her fingers and closing her eyes.

"Daisy! You'll show Luigi around." he said. _Damn it!_ Daisy sighed and waved at him. _Of course..._ Luigi thought and waved back.

The bell rang.

Peach stood up and went to Mario.

"Hello." she said smiling.

"Hey." he said smiling too.

"Ummm... Mario right?" he nodded. "Do you want to begin the tour?" she asked him.

"Yes but can you tell me your name again, please?" he pretended to have forgotten her name.

"Peach."

"Oh, right. Nice name!"

"Thank you." She smiled "Would you like to begin? The school is huge."

"Sure, let's go." he said walking through the door.

"I'm going to show you all the rooms and tell you for which lesson they are. They are too many and you've got to learn them all. But let's start from your locker. Do you know the number?" she said.

"Yes but I don't know where is it. I couldn't find it." He said.

"Can you tell me?" she asked him. He pulled out a piece of paper of his back and gave it to her.

"Thanks." she said and looked at it.

"361. Oh, that's next to mine!" she said and smiled.

"Awesome!" he said. They walked and walked when they finally arrived at their lockers. While they were walking she showed him some of the rooms; History, Maths, Art, French and German, Physics and Chemistry.

"So, Luigi is you brother, right? You look a lot like him."

"Yeah, actually he is my twin brother."

"A twin brother? Amazing! Who is older?"

"I'm older for 7 seconds. But I'm shorter than him, I hate that." he said.

"It's okay. You're fine." she said

"Yeah but it's embarassing . . ." he said sadly though he was smiling.

She smiled too "Come on, it's not that bad."

"If you say so,"

"Here's your lokcer. And that's mine." she said pointing at her locker.

"Nice! Thanks for your help. Do you want to show me the other classes?" he said while putting his books in his locker.

"Sure!" she said and with that they continued their tour.

 **. . . .**

"Hey Luigi! Wanna begin the tour? We gotta finish before the bell rings." Daisy said.

"Ummm... Okay.." he said shyly.

"Follow me.". _I'm sooo shy... I can't even speak..._ He thought.

She looked at him, he was blushing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah?" He said.

"You sure? 'Cause you're blushing.."

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Umm... Okay... Come on. Let's go. The school's huge! We don't want to be late. Right?" She said.

"Right..."He said and she started walking around, wondering from where she should start. He stared at her but looked away when she turned to face him.

"Luigi?" she stopped walking and he looked at her."Who was that Mario? Friend? Cousin? He looks like you a little." she said. _Great.. She likes Mario... Everyone does._

"Ummm... He's my twin brother..." he said.

"Really? You've got a twin brother?! How awesome is that?" she said.

"It's nice..."

"You don't speak too much, do you?" she asked him.

"No..." he mumbled. She giggled at that.

"You're so cute, ya know?" she said and he blushed once again. He thought. She looked at the door next to her and said;

"This class is for Maths."

"I-I don't think that I'll remember a-all of them" he said pointing at all the doors. "So y-you'll have to be with me every day. We've got the same classes right?" he said.

"We started talking, huh? And yes, I'll always be with you sweetie." she said winking at him. He gave her a shy grin.

 **. . . .**

"We finished. That's all. Did you like our school?" Peach said.

"Yeah, it is amazing and huge!" Mario said.

The bell rang.

"We have to go to our class. Follow me." Peach said.

"What's next?" he asked following her. "I don't know, let me see your program." he gave it to her, "Oh, we have the same class!"

"Which is?"

"Physical Education!"

"Where are we going now? The yard?"

"Yes! Daisy and maybe Luigi will be there." she said.

"Alright."

 **. . . .**

"Run 10 times around the school!" the gymnast yelled. They started running. When they finished he yelled;

"The boys must do 100 ups and back excercises and the girls 50! Then do 30 push ups! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!..." He continued counting till 50. Then he yelled;

"STOP!"

"You said boys have to do 100!"

"Yeah but today I'm feeling generous..." he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah..." Toad said sarcastically.

"THANK YOU!" yelled an exhausted Toadette.

"You're welcome... But-"

"Ohhhh... What else?" Someone yelled.

"But you'll have to run three more times around the school." the gymnast said.

"NOOOO!" Everyone said.

"NOW!"

They started running again. They were exhausted but they had to because they were afraid of the gymnast.

"Hey, Peach." Mario said. She stopped a little so he could reach her. She wasn't tired at all. She has a really good level of endurance.

"What happened?" she said smiling.

"I. Hate. PE!" He said and they both laughed.

"Are you tired?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he said and stopped running. She stopped too and went next to him. They stopped behind the school and the gymnast couldn't see them.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." he said panting.

"Come with me." Peach said. He followed her. She sat down on a bench. Next to it was a tap.

"You can drink some water or wash your face if you want." she said pointing at the tap.

"No, thanks." he said and sat next to her. "You know, that girl . . . Daisy, seems kinda annoying."

"Really? Why?"

"She looks so stubborn, and I dunno . . ."

After some minutes of akward silence he looked at her. She looked at him too and said;

"Can I borrow your towel?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" He said and gave her the towel which was around his neck and she covered her face with it.

"You don't have a good level of endurance, do you?" she said giving him back his towel.

"No but I'm really fast." he said and put the towel around his neck again.

"You're fast, huh? How about running as fast as we can to catch the others?" she asked him standing up.

"Alright." he said and stood up.

"With three. Three!" she said and they started running.

"Hey! Unfair!" He actually was faster than her. When they caught the others she said;

"Wow! You're really fast!"

"Thanks, you too!" he said.

"OKAY! Now you can drink some water if you want." the gymnast said.

 **. . . .**

"Do you want to show me were are the changing rooms?" Peach said to Mario.

"Don't you know?" he asked with a confiused look.

"I know. I'm just testing you." she said smiling. He smirked, took her hand and said;

"Come on. I'll show you around." she giggled and followed him. After some minutes of walking through the huge corridors they arrived at the changing rooms. That when Daisy came there too.

"Hi Daisy." Mario said.

"Hello, moron."

He looked at her angrily, "What was that?"

"Don't mind her. She talks like that to everyone."

Daisy looked at him angrily and walked into the girls changing rooms.

"Is she okay?" he asked Peach.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask her. Oh, these are the boys changing room." she said.

"Oh, thanks. Bye." he waved at her. She waved back and left to find Daisy. Then he went into the boy's room.

"Hey! Mario, right?" a short boy asked.

"Yeah... And you are...?" Mario said.

"I'm Toad and this is Yoshi." he said and Yoshi waved at him. He waved back and said;

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Yoshi said.

"So . . . You know that Peach likes you right?" Toad said acter some minutes.

"What?" Said a surprised Mario.

"Yeah . . . Do **you** like her?" Yoshi said smirking. Mario blushed a little.

"Well . . . Ummmm . . . She is nice . . ." he said shyly.

"So you like her, right? We saw how you looked at her . . . And how she looked at you." Toad said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked him.

"Come on now! She looks at you al the time! And it isn't just a simple look. It's the look of love!" Yoshi said.

"No Yoshi . . . She's just doing this thing . . . Ummm . . . She's smiling with her eyes! You know . . . The thing that the models do. Peach does this thing all the time. She's playing with her looks all the time. Like Tyra Banks. If you watched 'Next Top Model' you would understand." Toad said.

"How do you know? Do you watch 'Next Top Model'?" Yoshi said and Mario and some other guys in the room started lauhging **.**

"No! It was the only thing that the TV had!" Toad said annoyed. Everyone started laughing. Then Luigi came into the room.

"Hey Luigi!" said Yoshi.

"Hi, guys."

"He's watching Next Top Model!" Wario said pointing at Toad and laughing. They started laughing again.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Toad said and left.

 **. . . .**

"Daisy, do you have to be so annoying when you're angry? Actually you are always annoying." Pauline said.

"Funny," Daisy said sarcastically.

 **Daisy's POV**

Peach had a strange look on her face. It looked like... I don't know... But I don't care now. She's my best friend but I have my own problems right now. Yes, I'm so in love with someone right now, can't tell her though. So I continued looking at them while they were talking.

"You're so sneaky!" Mona said to Peach.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"I saw you with that new guy, Mario. You stopped running behind the school." Mona said.

"I stopped because Mario was tired! You know that I've got good a endurance!" She said.

"And why did you stop with him?" I asked. _I actually know but I want to make it sure._ She blushed and said;

"Well I didn't want to leave him alone," she said.

"Mario and Peach..." Mona started singing."Sitting down a tree..."

And then they all started singing "And they are k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

She blushed even more and said;

"That's not funny!"

"What were you two talking about?"

"He told me that he hated Daisy. The-" _What?!_ When I heared that I ran out from the girls' changing room and got into the boys'.

"I HATE YOU TOO MARIO!" I yelled.

"HEY!" All the boys yelled. I looked around me and saw that some of them were naked or without T-shirts or- Whatever! But wait a minute... Is that Luigi? OMG! He's without his T-shirt! Hooooot! Now he's blushing!

"Daisy! What the hell?!" yelled a half-naked Wario. I pointed at Mario, "I'm not speaking to you. I'm speaking to this! This moron! This idiot! This as-"

"What have I done to you?!" Mario interrupted me.

"What have you done to me?! You just came at this school and destroyed my life! I hate you!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?!" he started yelling too. He came closer to me with an angry look on his face.

"You took my best friend and you said you hated me!"

"Who's your best friend?"

"Peach is my best friend!" I said and pushed him. He looked angrily at me and said;

"What the hell are you doing?" he pushed me too. Then Peach bursted into the room.

"HEY!" yelled the boys.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" she asked.

 **No POV**

"Because he is trying to destroy my life!" Daisy said and punched Mario's stomach. He took a step back. She hit him really hard. Peach's eyes widened.

"Daisy what are you doing?!" Peach shouted. Everyone looked at Daisy, who put her hands on her hips. Peach ran at Mario.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Yes." he said. Daisy continued staring at him angrily. Mario looked up and went close to her. She just continued looking at him. He pinned her on the wall behind her and grabbed her neck. She did nothing.

"What are you going to do know, bad boy?" she asked with a smirk. He lift his hand.

"Hey! Mario! Stop!" Peach yelled. He looked at her and left Daisy. Daisy smirked and said;

"What happened Mario? You can't hit a girl?"

"Daisy! Enough!" Peach said. Mario looked at Daisy, then at Peach. Daisy looked at Peach and left the room running. Luigi followed her.

"Daisy! Wait!" he yelled. Daisy stopped running and turned to see who was yelling her name.

"What?!" she asked still angry. When she saw Luigi her look softened.

"Oh, it's you." she turned around and continued walking "Sorry."

"I-it's okay. Just calm down."

"I can't!" she yelled.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **~Drommy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

It was Friday and Daisy was sitting in her room thinking. _What the hell happend back there? I hope Mario is okay... Not because I like him. Because I'll get detention for MONTHS! I just hate detentions..._ But then she heard something that made her lose her thoughts. She looked around to see what was making this noise. It was her phone. _Who the hell is calling me now?!_ She thought and saw the screen. It said; "Peach is calling you".

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Daisy guess what!" Peach said cheerfully. _Thank god she's happy. Something good happened._

"What?"

"Mario is okay!" she yelled hapilly.

"YES! NO DETENTIOOOON!" Daisy yelled.

"The good think is that Mario is okay... And you actually got detention!" she heard Peach giggle.

"AGAIN?! Come on now!" Said an angry Daisy.

"Anyways, I have to get ready for school. Bye bye!"

"But why detention?! Damn it!" she yelled out of sudden.

"Just forget it and get ready, because you're going to be late again. Bye."

"Bye..." Daisy said but Peach had already closed her phone. Daisy locked her phone and layed on her bed. She closed her eyes and-

 _Wait a minute . . . Why did Peach call me? I thought we were in the same room_. . . She looked at the clock. _NINE?! I'M LATE!_ She put her uniform and brushed her hair. When she exited her room she noticed that everyone was already inside the classrooms and the lesson had started. _OMG! I'm so freaking late!_ She thought and started running. _I can't remember my first lesson . . . Ummm . . . Oh yeah! Chemistry!_ She ran through the corridors and arrived at her class. She saw all the students but she couldn't see the professor. _Hell yeah! I'm not late! Bye bye second detention!_

That's when she heared clapping. Turning her head, Daisy saw the soucre of the clapping came from Waluigi. _What does he want now?_

"You know, I was starting to get worried. I thought you wouldn't come. I was starting to...what's the word? Oh, right! I was starting to miss you!" Daisy rolled her eyes at Waluigi's sarcasm.

"Ooh. You missed me. Haha. That's funny. I wish I could say the same for you." A wave of "Ooo's" could be heard from the students that were listening their little fight. Daisy sat down next to him because it was the only empty sit. Then the professor came in with a large pile of pappers and passed it out to the class.

"Good morning class! I hope you enjoyed yesterday. It was an easy day but today will be a hard day. I want to see you take from your bags your pencils. We're going to write a test." a large mass of groans could be heard from the entire class. _This is going to be a hard day_. Daisy thought.

 **. . . .**

The next three lessons flew by before Peach knew it. She walked through the corridors alone trying to find her locker. She was alone because Mario stayed at his room, he had to rest. When she arrived at her locker she saw Daisy and Waluigi fighting again. _That's not good...Why do they hate each other?!_ She thought and run to see what happened.

"You failed at the test for sure, stupid." Waluigi said.

"I don't fail. I succeed in finding what does not work, moron." Daisy said with a smirk.

"You are the only one that could say such a stubid thing, bitch!" he said with a bigger smirk.

"Motherfu-"

"ENOUGH!" Peach yelled. "Can't you be friends for once, please?" Waluigi and Daisy looked at each other, then at Peach and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peach asked.

"NO WAY!" They said together and left. **(Daisy from the right side and Waluigi from the left)** Peach shook her head and went to her locker again. _What am I gonna do with those two? Maybe it's true love!_ She thought and giggled.

 **. . . .**

Rosalina was at her locker taking her book for the next and last lesson when she saw Waluigi.

"Hello, Waluigi." she said. He looked at her with a confiused look and said;

"Are you talking to me?"

"Do you know anyone else who's called Waluigi?" she asked him.

"Ummm... No."

"Right. Because your name is really special. I just love it." she said.

"I thought you didn't even now what love means... Do you?" he said while leaning on her locker. She looked at him sighing and said;

"I don't really like talking about my life but . . . Yes. I know what love means. Of course I do."

"I'm sorry... You didn't have to anwser if you didn't want to..." he said looking down.

"It's okay Waluigi. You didn't know." she said with a sweet voice.

"You are really gentle. That's why you're a good mother." he said smiling. _Wait! What did I just do? Did I just call her...gentle?_

"Thank you but no. It's because I know how to take care of them and sometimes I have to make good cakes too." he laughed lightly at this.

 ***RING! RING!***

"I guess... I'll see you around... Right?" he said. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ He thought once again.

"Actually we have the same class. Come on. Let's go." she started walking and he followed her.

 **. . . .**

"Today we are going to learn about Egyptian history!" said the professor. Everyone groaned.

"Pssst! Daisy!' Peach wishpered. Daisy looked at her and said;

"What?"

"I'm sooooo boooored!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know... That's why I want Mario... It wold be more fun with him." Peach said sighing.

"Whatever. I still hate him."

"You two back there! Stop talking!" the professor said pointing at them and the whole class looked at them. Peach looked down murmuring something like "Gosh" and Daisy just looked at him and said;

"What?! We weren't talking!" everyone looked back at the professor. "Yeah, everyone says that." Daisy looked at him angrily but he didn't notice, so the lesson continued. After a super boring hour the bell rang.

 **. . . .**

"Hey! Rosalina!" Waluigi yelled.

"Hmm?"

"You gave me your pencil and I forgot to return it. Here. Take it." he gave her pencil.

"Thank you." she said. He looked at her and started walking backwards. Then he turned and left. She frowned and went to her locker.

Walugi looked back at her. _Why do I have to be so good around her? I thought I was bad!_

She looked at him again. He immediately started running when he fell on Daisy."Whatch out, you stupid thing!" she said.

"I was just running and pouf! You appeared in front of me!"

"You were the one looking back!" she said and stood up. Then she slapped him, "Useless skunk" and walked away. _I HATE HER!_ He thought.

 **. . . .**

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Luigi open!" Mario yelled.

"Only if you say the magic word." Luigi said coming out of the bathroom

"Ummm... Please?"

"Actually it is humburger. But I'll open."

"O...kay...?"

Luigi opened the door, "Hey Peach!" Mario's face lit up when he heard this name.

"Hello! Can I come in?"

"Sure! How did you know where our room is?"

"You told me during the break, remeber?"

"Oooohh! Yeah, right. I forgot." he said and she giggled. She looked around the house when she spotted Mario sitting on his bed.

"Mario!" she yelled and ran to hug him. He hugged her back and said;

"Peach! I missed you so much!" Mario said. Luigi left the room.

"Awww! Me too! Are you alright now?" she said and broke the hug.

"I'm better. But it still hurts a litttle." he said rubbing his stomach.

"Are you coming tommorow at school?"

"Yup!"

"Great!"

"Why are you so excited that I'm coming?" Mario asked. Peach blushed and said;

"Umm . . . You know . . ."

"No I don't."

"Well, I really like you- I MEAN your company!" she said trying to hide her blush with her jacket. By the way she was still in her uniform.

"Oh... Really? I'm glad to hear that! I really like your company too!" he said and started playing with her hair. She blushed again and hugged him.

"I'm just so happy that you are good now. I was crying when I was thinking about this... And... I felt guilty..."

"It wasn't that bad. And it didn't hurt that much. It's just, the nurse said I should stay at my room for a day to rest a little. And what do you mean guilty? Why?" he asked hugging her back.

"Because... If I hadn't told Daisy that you hated her then she wouldn't come and hit you." he hugged her tightly and said;

"Peach, that's not true. Daisy is an ass." she broke the hug and said;

"Mario! Language!"

"Oops . . . Sorry, but it's true." he smiled at her and she smiled too.

"Hey . . . Daisy is my best friend."

"Okay, sorry. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" she said smiling.

"Just let me get dressed. Wait here." he said and went to the bathroom. After a minute Luigi came smiling.

"Peach!" Luigi said.

"What happened?" she said and turned to face him.

"Do you have Daisy's number?" he said taking out his phone.

"Yes! Do you want it?" she said also taking out her phone.

"Yup!"

"Alright... It is..."

 **. . . .**

 **...Bye...**

 **~Drommy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

"Are you okay for sure?" Peach asked Mario because he was rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, don't worry." he smiled. They sat on a bench in the back of the school.

"Wow, it's quiet here." he looked at her.

"Indeed it is."

"So, wanna talk about ourselves?" he said smiling. He really wanted to get to know her.

"Of course. What do you want to know about me?" she asked him.

"I dunno...let's start with your favourite colour."

"Well, my favourite colour is pink. Yours?"

"Mine is red. But I also like blue."

"I like blue too. This blue." she said pointing at the sky.

"Me too."

"What's your favourite food?"she asked. "LASAGNA OF COURSE!" He said throwing his arms in the air.

"I like lasagna too but my I prefer eating vegtables."

"That's why you are so skinny!" he said.

"Thanks. But I actually eat a lot." she said.

"Really? You don't seem like it."

"Yeah, everyone says that to me." she smiled. He smiled back.

"Question number 3. Who's your best friend?" Mario asked her.

"Daisy, but you are really good too."

"Thanks! You are good too! Not just good. You are my BEST friend!"

"Awww, really? Thanks! Now I'll ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"What's your last name?"

"Ummm...you don't really wanna know." he said nervously.

"Come on! I want to know! Please!" she said resting her chin on his shoulder and making a cute face.

"How can I say no to these beautiful eyes?" she blushed at this. "Alright, my last name is...Mario"

"Come again?"

"My last name is Mario." he repeated.

"Wait...What?"

He sighed "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"No, I just can't understand. If your last name is Mario then...what's your first name?" she said a little confused.

"Mario. My name is Mario Mario." he said embarassed. She smiled a little and then she bursted out laughing.

Mario pouted "It's not funny..."

After a minute she stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Dont't be. I would laugh too." he smiled. That's when he noticed something shiny on her hand. He took her hand and looked at it. "Woah! Look at those nails! Did you do all that yourself?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's not difficult."

"They are amazing!"

She giggled, "Thank you. Do you want to continue our walk?" He was still holding her hand.

"Sure!" then she stood up and looked at her hand. He noticed "Oh, sorry!" he took his hand and rubbed the back of his head. She smiled and they started walking.

 **. . . .**

"Hello?"

"H-hey Daisy. It's me, Luigi"

"Oh, hey Luigi! What's up?"

"Nothing serious..."

"Um, okay..."

"Peach gave me your number and I-I wanted to know if...if you are okay...after all these things...um, that happened."

"I'm fine thanks for asking!"

"...you're welcome"

"Ya know, Peach told me that she and Mario are for a walk so... I suppose you're alone right?"

"Um, yeah."

"So, do you want to hang out?" his eyes widened and he blushed furiously. _LIE! LIE! SAY YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HER!_ He thought.

"I-I'd love to." _Damn it!_

"'Kay, where do you want to go?"

"I-I don't know, where do you w-want?"

"I dunno...wanna meet me at the yard?" she said.

"Sure, see you there."

"Bye-Bye!"

"Bye . . ."

He stayed like a statue for a minute. _Why am I standing like this?..._

 _I'M GONNA_ _HANG OUT WITH ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL!_ Luigi thought.

 **. . . .**

He ran a hand through his hair nervously thinking what was going to happen with Daisy. He looked at his phone's clock before looking back up. He saw Daisy approaching him. She was looking down at her phone probably texting to someone. She continued walking and when she reached him she looked up.

"AAAAAHHH!" she jumped.

"AAAAHHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing.

"It isn't funny! You made me shit my pants!" she joked.

"HAHAHAHAAA... Ahh that was hilarious. You should have seen your face."

"Well, I didn't..." she said and continued texting. Luigi looked at her phone. _Peach... She's texting to Peach... I wonder what are they talking about . . ._ So he decided to lean closer and take a better look at her phone.

"You gossiper!" Daisy said. He looked at her blushing "N-no, I'm not!" "Yes, you are!" she said smiling this time.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just-"

"Luigi, I'm just kidding. Relax man." she said and gave him a tomboish smile.

"Oh, okay..."

He was too nervous. She knew that. She liked that . . .

 **. . . .**

"HEY! ROSALINA!"

Rosalina looked up from the book she was reading and saw Wario and Bowser.

"Gosh, Rosalina! You didn't even start talking and I'm bored!" Bowser said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hello." she said casually.

"Haha, Rosalina YOU SUCK!" Wario growled. Rosalina looked around and said;

"And you swallow."

Bowser looked at Rosalina and then at Wario who was staring at Rosalina with an open mouth.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! A GIRL JUST FED UP WARIO!" laughed Bowser. "AHAHAHA WARIO IS A LOOOOOSER!"

And with that they left, leaving Rosalina alone once again. She took her book and continued reading while sitting in the school's Library.

 **. . . .**

"Soooo . . . Wanna go over my room?" said Mario.

"I don't have anything to do and it is still 5:15, so let's go!"

On their way to Mario's room they continued playing their little game; talking about theirselves. They couldn't resist it. Both wanted to learn everything about each other.

"Ya know, I can speak many languages." he said.

"Really? Me too!" she smiled.

"Do you know Italian?"

"I love Italian but Toadsworth doesn't...so, I never had a chance to learn Italian." she pouted.

"I am Italian...I can teach you some things.." he said.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" she half-screamed.

"Heh, yeah..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course!"

"Fantastic! I know only French, Greek, Chinese, Portuguese, German, Swedish, Spanish and English of course, but this doesn't count." she pouted once again.

"Only?" he said sarcastically smiling. She smiled too "As a princess I am supposed to know over 9 languages but I can only speak 7..."

"Wow... Why so many?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea." she said.

"Okay... By the way, who is Toadsworth?"

"He is my longtime steward. He constantly worries about me and takes care of the Toads. He cares deeply for me very much in a fatherly manner, and has taken care of me since I was a baby."she said.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

She looked down, "I . . . Don't have parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Peach replied giving Mario an innocent smile, which Mario had to do his best not to let that smile faze him out.

Blushing he said "Have I ever told you that Peach is a cute name? Just like you."

Now it was her turn to blush. Looking at her feet she said "Th-thank you..." and she started walking again and he followed her. After a minute he said "You're so cute when you blush." her eyes widened and she covered her face with her grey jacket. "No, I'm not!" a dark red colour appeared on her face. "But you are! Look at you now. This dark red matches with your beautiful sapphire eyes."

She paused. "Do you think that my eyes are beautiful?"

"Of course! . . . Can I pinch your cheeks?"

"N-No..."

"Ohhhh... Come on... Please?"

"Still no..."

"Pretty please!?" he said making a cute-sad face.

"But I don't like it when people touch my cheeks!" she said still covering her face with her jacket. He pulled her jacket and she fell on him. Holding tightly her hands so she couldn't move he gave her a quick small kiss on her cheek. She froze.

"See? It didn't hurt. I didn't even pinch them."

 _H-he kissed me..._ She thought.

"There's my room! Come on!" he said and grabbed her hand. Blushing again she followed him.

 **. . . .**

 **THE END OR NOT?**

 **...NOT!**

 **~Drommy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

 _He...he kissed me..._ She thought once again.

"Peach, are you coming?" Mario asked.

"Umm... Yeah, sorry." she tried to smile but she couldn't. He noticed that "Are you okay?" he asked "Y-yeah, w-why do you ask?"

"'Cause you are blushing and you gave me a fake smile..."

"I'm fine, believe me."

 **. . . .**

"Wow, your room is sparkling clean, which is wierd because boys are usually messy."

"Thanks. Luigi is the one who cleans . . ."

"You should help him. He is your brother."

"Meeeh..." he said sitting on his bed. He patted the place next to him. She sat down with him smiling.

"You are always smiling, you know that?" he said.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." he smiled with her.

Then they heard someone unlock the door. It was Luigi with Daisy.

"Hey guys!" Peach said happily. Mario wasn't that excited. He wanted some alone time with Peach.

"Hey...Peach" Daisy said. Mario looked at Daisy and she looked back at him sticking her tongue out. He immediately stood up, ready to hit her.

"GUYS! Don't start!" Luigi yelled. But Daisy didn't listen and approached him. She stared at him for a moment and then she slapped him saying "That's for hitting me when we were at school!"

"What? You were fighting again?" Luigi said.

"YES! Because she is a piece of shit!" Mario yelled.

"Hey! You were the one getting my place!" Daisy said sharply.

"You were the one getting my place!" he mimicked her.

"You're such a baby!" Daisy snapped.

"You're such an ass!"

"You were fighting for a sit?" Luigi asked.

"Well, it was a pretty nice sit." Daisy said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Peach asked Luigi.

"I really don't know..." Luigi said as he slapped his forehead.

 **. . . .**

After some hours of fighting Peach and Luigi tried to do something.

"I think we should get to our room, Daisy. We'll see you tommorow guys. Bye-bye!" Peach said and took Daisy's arm. Daisy once again stuck her tongue out but Luigi stopped Mario from hitting her once again.

When the girls left Luigi said "Thank you for ruining my day with Daisy."

"She started it!" Mario said angrily.

"Mario, stop it. She was right. You're a baby."

"Okay, take her side. I've got with Peach with me."

"I'm not taking sides. I just want you to stop." Luigi said angrily.

"Alright. Whatever. If she stops, I stop."

"Yeah, but she won't stop if you don't first."

"Then we won't stop."

Luigi sighed and sat on his bed.. "And I thought I was the younger one."

"But you are. I'm oldest." Mario said.

"You don't seem like it." Luigi snapped.

 **. . . .**

"Daisy that was inadmissible! Do you always have to fight with someone? What's wrong with you? Yesterday you fought with Waluigi today you fought with Mario. What about tommorow? Is it going to be Bowser or Wario? But NO! You already fought three times with Bowser this week and four with Wario!" She took a breath after yelling all these things to Daisy. _So unlady like_ , she thought. _I'm a princess, I shouldn't yell or scream like that_. Then she straitened her back and cleared her throat. Daisy sometimes made her really angry but it was the first time she yelled at someone like this.

"I'm sorry, Daisy..."

"Yeah, you should be. You ruined my date with Luigi." she snapped.

"What?! You came and started yelling at Mario!" Peach yelled once again.

"He started it!" Daisy yelled. Peach sighed "Let's just go to our room . . ."

 **. . . .**

"You're going to apologise today."

"What?! No freakin' way! He started everything!"

Peach and Daisy were walking through the corridors talking about what happened yesterday. When they fell on Mario and Luigi. Peach took a quick look at Mario. Then she nodded at Daisy.

"Peach told me that I have to apologise, which is not going to happen 'cause you're a stupid ass and everything happened because of you." Daisy said and smiled.

"Daisy!" Peach said with an angry look on her face. Mario didn't do anything.

"Awww, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue, lil' Mar Mar?"

"Mar Mar?" Peach asked.

"Just a cute nickname to piss him off." Daisy said smirking.

"Ya know Daisy, I'm getting bored of all this. I think we should stop." Mario said.

"FINALLY!" Luigi and Peach said in unison. The bell rang.

"I don't think so, Mar Mar." she said and left.

"Oh my god, Daisy!" Peach yelled and ran behind her.

"I tried bro, but she's so stubborn!" Mario said.

"I know, but you did the right thing." Luigi sighed.

 **. . . .**

"Okay, kids! Quiet please!" Mr. Smith yelled clapping. When they heard the science teacher yell they stopped their little conversations and looked at him.

"Alright. Today we are going to try something new. But you have to be really careful because we are going to use fire." said the professor when someone knocked the door.

That's when Bowser entered the class, late as usual.

"Bowser! You're late again! Aren't you tired of all these detentions?" the professor yelled. Bowser shrugged.

"Ahhh. Just sit down, please."

Bowser looked around for an empty sit.

"There's an empty sit next to Peach." the professor said. Bowser smirked and approached her.

"Hey, there, beautiful." he said to her.

"Hi..." was all she managed to say.

"Seems like we are stuck together for one hour."

She didn't response. He smirked.

"Okay, kids. Take your lighters and turn on the gas and ONLY this. Be careful please..." the professor said. After a minute something smelled like burning.

"Wario's on FIRE!" Waluigi said.

"Yeah, I know I'm hot-" Wario started.

"No! I mean you're ON FIRE!" Waluigi yelled.

"MOTHER OF GOOOOOD! HELP!" Wario yelled running around the class. Some kids bursted into laughter and some others panicked and the class became a mess. As if this was not enough, when the smoke reached the ceiling the smoke alarm went off and everybody became soaking wet.

"Everyone go outside!" the professor yelled. Everyone obeyed except Wario who continued running and yelling.

"By everyone I mean you too Wario!" Said the professor. Wario looked around and noticed that the fire had gone out.

"Oh...okay..."

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! WARIO CRIED LIKE A LITTLE BABY!" Bowser laughed.

"It's not funny." Wario pouted.

"Actually it is!" Waluigi said and he laughed along with Bowser.

"Are you okay, honey?" Mona told Wario.

"No..."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Wario said angrily.

"Yes you are. Now come with me." she said and they went to the bathroom so Wario could wash his face.

 **. . . .**

"Hey, Peach what happened? I heard someone screaming." Daisy came.

"I don't really know. Everyone panicked and the only thing I could see was the smoke and then the smoke alarm went off and now I'm wet and it's freezing cold!" she trembled.

"Shit! I always lose the best things! UNFAAAIR!" Daisy yelled.

Peach rolled her eyes. Then she saw Mario approaching them.

"What happened here?" he said.

"She doesn't know. She couldn't see." Daisy said.

"Uhh, can someone give me a towel, please?" Peach said.

"I'm going to get one. Wait right here." Daisy said.

"Okay, thanks." Peach said but Daisy had already left.

"Do you want something to eat? You look a little pale." Mario said.

"N-No, but I'm a little dizzy. I couldn't breathe with all this smoke."

"Oh... Do you want to go outside?" he asked.

"Yes, please." she stood up but then she remembered something. "But it's too cold outside."

"You're right. Let's just wait for Daisy to bring you a towel."

 **. . . .**

"I'm just asking for a freaking towel!" Daisy yelled.

"Everyone is wet. Everyone needs a towel. Wait for your turn." the school nurse said.

"Whatever you say." Daisy said and stole a towel from a guy next to her and ran back to Peach.

"Here she is." Mario said. Daisy gave her the towel, "Do you want to go our room to change clothes?" she told her.

"Yes. Let's go." Peach said and stood up, "See you later." she told Mario.

"Yeah, later..." he said and the girls left.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping after you change?" Daisy said.

"But we can't leave the school, that's illegal."

"Oh, shut up."

Peach turned around to look at Mario. He was looking at her too.

"Stop looking at him, he'll notice." Daisy said.

"What do you mean he'll notice?" Peach said.

"That you like him." Daisy smirked.

"I-I don't like him!" Peach blushed.

"Yeah... Of course..." she said.

"I-I mean it Daisy!"

"Oh, come on! The whole school knows!" Daisy said.

 **. . . .**

"Clothes first?" Peach said.

"No, I'm hungry. Let's go to a restsurant first. Then we'll go to buy some clothes."

"Okay." she said and they went to a restaurant.

"Would you like a table?" asked a young lady at the door.

"No, I came to the restaurant to eat on the ground, a carpet for 2 please." Daisy said sarcastically. "Daisy!" Peach said.

"What?"

Peach sighed, "Yes, we want a table for two."

"Okay, follow me." the lady said, "Here you are."

"Thank you," Peach said. They ate some greek food -actually Daisy ate everything- and went to buy some clothes.

"That was amazing!" Daisy said, "Now clooooothes!"

"Yay!" Peach said. They entered a bunch of shops but they couldn't find anything good.

"Look at this one." Daisy pointed at a shop called 'Bershka' **(Spoilers!).**

"Great! Let's go!" Peach said. The shop was amazing! They found thousands of clothes they liked but didn't have enough money to buy them all. When they gave their clothes to the cashier he asked, "Hello! Are you buying all these?"

"No, I'm stealing them. I just wanted to show you first." Daisy sneered. Peach sighed, "Daisy, stop being sarcastic!"

"What did I do?" she pretended that she didn't know.

"Yes, we are buying all of them." Peach said, ignoring Daisy.

"Would you like a bag?" said the cashier.

"No, thanks. I'll just carry these 20 items on my head." Daisy said sarcastically once again.

Peach slapped her forhead.

"The girl was right. You always reply with a sarcastic answer!" the cashier said.

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer then don't ask a stupid question." Daisy said angrily. "We're leaving right now, Daisy." Peach said pushing Daisy through the door, "Oh, and sorry for my friend." she said to the cashier, "It's okay..." the cashier said but they had already left.

"Oh my god, Daisy! You are so annoying sometimes!" Peach said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. Calm down." Daisy said.

 **. . . .**

 **~Drommy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

"Students of the Mushroom High, I decided to celebrate Christmas. How? With a party of course. That's right. We are going to have a party on December 1st and it's going to be awesome! I know I told you too early -because it's still September- but you had to know. Thanks for listening. Have a nice day!" the headmaster's voice could be heard through the loud speaker.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO BUY NEW CLOTHES!" Pauline yelled.

"It's going to be so amazing! I can't wait!" Peach said, "Who do you think is going to ask me out?"

"A lot of guys, but you are going refuse 'cause you are waiting for the special guy who's name is M-" Daisy started but Peach cut her off.

"Don't say it! Maybe his somewhere close to us!"

"Hello, ladies!" Mario came.

"See?! I told you!" Peach whispered at Daisy.

"Hello, moron!" Daisy said with a smile.

"Goodmorning, Mario!"

"Where's the young one?" Daisy asked looking around.

"You mean Luigi? He is at the bathroom. He'll be here shortly." Mario said.

"There he is." Peach said pointing at the end of the corridor.

"Hello!" Luigi said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Peach asked.

"Because of this." he said giving them a paper.

"What's this?"

"My maths test."

"Wow! You got 100/100! You are awesome!" said Daisy hugging him.

"Great job, bro!" Mario said.

"Congratulations!" Peach said.

"Thanks guys." Luigi said smiling.

 ***RING RING***

"Maths..." Daisy said sadly.

"Me too." Mario said.

"I have Geography." Peach said.

"I have Chemistry. Bye!" Luigi said waving. Everyone went to their class.

 **. . . .**

"Goodmorning students!" the professor said happily.

"Goodmorning..." said some of the students. The others were too bored to even speak.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Something smells like... detention." said Wario to Waluigi.

"No, it's just you." Waluigi said.

The door opened and Bowser entered the class.

"Late as usual. You know what that means." said the professor.

"No, I don't." Bowser said.

"Oh, yes you do. Detention!" the professor pointed at an empty seat, "Sit down, now!"

"Okay, okay..." Bowser sat down at the empty seat the professor told him to only because it was next to Peach.

"Hello, babe." he whispered to her. She didn't even look at him and continued looking at the professor who was talking about boring things.

"Hmmm, what happened? Cat got your tongue?"

"Please, leave me alone." she whispered.

"Mmm... Okay, but you have to meet me behind the stairs during the break. Or else...you know what." he said angrily.

"O-okay." she said, looking at him. He saw the fear in her eyes and smirked.

They stopped talking for the rest of the lesson.

 **. . . .**

Peach ran behind the stairs when she heard the bell, as she was told. Bowser was already there. When he saw her, she noticed that he had a really angry look on his face. He approached her with folded arms.

"B-Bowser, I-"

"Don't start! I'm really angry!" he interrupted her, "Oh, and don't even think about talking to that Mario guy! You are always with him!"

"B-But-"

"STOP TALKING! DID I ALLOW YOU TO TALK?!" He yelled. He grabbed her arms and pinned her on the wall. With wide eyes full of tears and fear she looked at him.

"DON'T CRY!" He yelled and slapped her. She looked down crying. The bell rang.

"You'll stay here with me. And you'll come with me at the end of the school. Give me your cell phone. Now! You won't call anyone!" he said.

"I-It's in m-my backpack." she stuttered.

"GO GET IT!" He yelled.

"It's in th-the class, a-and the lesson has already started.."

"When the bell rings you'll run to get it. Then we'll leave."

"But we have three m-more hours and it's illegal to leave the school-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL COME WITH ME!" he yelled. She nodded and avoided his look. Her eyes were red and her face was also red from the slap.

 **. . . .**

"Pssst! Daisy!" Mario whispered.

"What?"

"Where's Peach?"

"I dunno, I thought you were with her."

"Ask Luigi." he told her.

She turned at Luigi who was sitting next to her, "Mario's asking where's Peach."

"I don't know. She had Geography an hour ago. And now Biology... But I can't see her anywhere," he whispered looking around the class. Daisy turned at Mario again, "He doesn't know." he nodded and raised his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Daisy.

"I'm going to search for her."

"What if she's in the toilet?"

"She can't be in the toilet for one hour. The lesson is almost over." he whispered.

"Yes, Mario? Do you know the answer?" asked the teacher.

"Umm, no but I want to go to the toilet."

"Sure, you can go." said the teacher and Mario left.

 **. . . .**

"I hear someone coming. Sit down and don't make any sound." Bowser told Peach.

She did as she was told. But immediately stood up when she saw Mario.

"Hey, Peach. I finally found you." he said to Peach, though he was looking at Bowser. Then he looked at her. He saw her beautiful sapphire eyes which were full of tears and then he looked back at Bowser angrily.

"What happenned here? What did you do to her? Why is she crying?" he asked.

"Hey, hey. Too many questions." Bowser started, "We were just laughing really hard, right?" Bowser said looking at Peach. She nodded.

"Oh, okay then... But you lost the entire lesson." Mario said.

"Really? We didn't even notice! Hahaha.." said Bowser smiling.

"Heh...umm, Peach can I talk to you for a moment?" Mario said.

"Sure..." she said and turned at Bowser.

"Quickly. Remember, nothing happened. And smile, don't be like that." he whispered at her.

Mario took her hand and they walked in front of the stairs. Bowser went closer to eavesdrop.

"Tell me what happened with Bowser. You know you can tell me everything, right?" Mario said holding her hands.

"Nothing happened, Mario. We were just laughing. Really." she said with the best smile she could give him at that moment.

"Are you sure? Your eyes are really red and...what's this?" he said pointing at her red cheek.

"What? I don't have anything." she lied.

"But... Your cheek is really red. Did somenone hit you or something?"

"No, Mario, I'm fine. You should go back to your class now."

"What about you?"

"I can't go now. It's too late."

"Okay... I guess I'll see you in during the break, right?"

"Right." she smiled.

"Bye." he smiled and left.

"Wow, you are the best actor ever." Bowser said clapping slowly. The bell rang.

"Go get your backpack and meet me at the yard." he said. She nodded and ran to her class.

 **. . . .**

"So, did you find her?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Yeah... She was with... Bowser..." he said.

"WITH WHO!?" Half yelled Daisy.

"...Bowser..." repeated Mario.

"Bowser?! And what were they doing?" she said.

"They were talking about something...and they were laughing really hard..."

"Really? Peach was talking to Bowser? I mean... I have seen her a few times talking to him, but now she lost the entire lesson only to be with him? I don't get it." Daisy said.

"She also told me that she would meet me during the break, but I can't see her anywhere." Mario said.

"I saw her a minute ago. She was putting her things in her backpack." Luigi said.

"And after that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. I left the classroom."

Mario looked a little sad. _What happened with her today..?_ He thought.

 **. . . .**

"WALK FASTER!" Bowser yelled pushing Peach. They had already left the school and they were heading for his house.

When he entered he locked the door, "Give me your cell phone. NOW!"

She quickly took her backpack and gave him her cell phone.

"Unlock it." she did as she was told.

He searched her messages with Daisy, Mario and even Luigi.

"When you're not annoying you are such a cutie." he said, "I love it when you do exactly what I say."

He looked at her innocent face and smirked, "Now that we are alone, we can have some fun . . ." her eyes widened immediately.

"Y-You don't mean... No! Please, Bowser. I'll do whatever you say." she begged him.

"You're already doing whatever I say. Oh and who told you that you can speak again?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"SHUT UP!" she tried to hold her tears back once again.

"AND WE'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" He yelled. Then he grabbed her hands and pinned her on the couch. He kissed her and put his hands under her skirt. He started taking of her skirt when she yelled, "What do you think you're doing, Bowser?!" she tried to get free of him. But Bowser was twice her size and easily over powered her.

"Bowser! Please!" she cried, trying desperately to get free.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bowser struck Peach across the face, silencing her cries. He hit her so hard that she blacked out for a few minutes. When she woke up she wished that she hadn't.

Bowser had gotten the rest of her clothes off, except from her bra and was in the process of raping her. Peach let out a gasp and kicked out her feet. Bowser grabbed them and pinned them to the couch. No matter what Peach did she couldn't get away. She soon learned that not doind anything would work more in his favor, and cause less harm to her.

After Bowser was satisfied that he had done enough damage; he had not only raped her and violated the poor girl, but gave her a sound beating as well; he got up, put his pants back on, gave Peach a final kick and left the room.

Peach lay in sock, not knowing what to do. Finally, she just broke down and started sobbing. She pulled a pillow over her head and fell asleep, hoping that it was all just a very bad dream.

After some minuted she heard someone yelling in her ears, "WAKE UP!" Bowser yelled angrily. She stood up stood up but immediately fell down. She felt so sore and in pain that she wondered if she'd ever be able to get up. She decided that she had to. She didn't want Bowser finding out how much pain she felt.

He came closer to her and slapped her really hard. She fell down again.

"GET UP!" he yelled. She stood up again, sobbing. He took his school bag and struck her head with it. She couldn't stand anymore. Her body hurt too much, especially her head. She was bleeding and her eyes were red from crying.

"You can go to the bathroom if you want." he said a little calmer.

"Thank you..." she slowly got up, hobbling to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she saw that Bowser's fist had left a large black-and-blue bruise on her lefr cheek. She also had several cuts and many more bruises all over her body. Bowser got in, "You can leave now, but you know what will happen if you tell anyone." she nodded. She took her school bag, "I'll keep that." he said pointing at her cell phone. She nodded and left the house hobbling.

 _I can't go back to the school like this. What will everyone say?_

 **. . . .**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **. . . .**

 **~Drommy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank;**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster**

 **Frogger9**

 **Ninjaboy**

 **Adama So say we all**

 **And dbzgtfan2004 for their great reviews! I really appreciate them!**

 **And something for JustinThePokemonMaster; I'm sorry but I really like the Bowser and Peach thing. I know it's really bad but I had to do it.**

 **~Chapter 6~**

It was a 1 o' clock. The Mario brothers were sleeping in their room at the school like every student should be. Outside it was raining cats and dogs. There were gale force winds. Someone knocked the door.

 _Hmmm? What time is it?_ Mario looked at the clock, _1:00 am! Who is it?!_

He stood up to open the door. He was really surprised when he saw a girl with red eyes looking at him. She was shivering. Outside was really cold, and she was wearing only her uniform.

"Peach?" he said confused. He almost fell when she suddenly hugged him and started crying.

"W-What happened, Peach?" he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Oh my god! Your face! What happened!? Tell me!" he said looking at the bruises on her face.

"I-I..." she started, "I w-was..." but then broke down and hugged him tightly again.

"It's okay. Calm down... Come in, sit down." he said but when she tried to get in the living room he noticed that she was hobbling. His eyes widened and he ran to help her. He lift her and set her on his bed.

"I-I'll bring a towel. Don't move."

After a minute he came back with a huge towel and put it on her. She was still shivering and crying.

"Shhhh... Relax..." he tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

She finally opened her eyes, after some minutes of crying.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he said calmly.

"I-I can't..." she said.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"But you have tell me! Who did this to you!?" he half-yelled.

 _If I tell him, Bowser will... I don't even know what he's going to do. If I don't... Bowser will do this again... But if I am with Mario he won't do anything... Or will he?_

"Well?" he cut her thoughts.

"I-It was... Bowser..." she started.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?! I KNEW THAT YOU WEREN'T LAUGHING BEHIND THE STAIRS!" he yelled.

"M-Mario, calm down."

"Tell me what he did to you!"

"H-He... Raped me..."

Mario was silent for a minute, and then he exploded. "How the god damned hell does that asshole think he can get fucking away with raping someone?! Well, he won't! Tomorrow at school I'll give him a piece of mind!"

"It wouldn't do any good to you. And you can't prove that he did anything." Peach stared blankly at the towel covering her body. A single tear ran down her expressionless face.

"You're the proof! All they'd have to do was examine you and I'm sure they'd find enough evidence to send that jerk to jail!" Mario was really starting to get angry. No one touched his friends and got away with it. Especially _**her**_...

Sudden exhaustion hit Peach like a train and she plopped down on the couch. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever and never wake up to this living nightmare again. More tears came unbidden to her eyes and she started to sob. She couldn't stop it. They just came pouring out.

"Peach, you okay?" Mario rubbed her back but stopped when she jerked painfully. "What happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't know..." she took her hand out of her blouse only to see that it had a black-purple colour.

"Oh my god..."

"Are all those bruises?"

"I guess..." she continiued crying. Mario wasn't sure what to do. He felt helpless when people cried. Finally, after a few minutes of watching the poor girl sob her heart out, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Peach, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Shhh, it'll be alright. That jerk won't get away with it, you don't need to worry about anything. You'll be safe." he whispered quietly, soothing words to Peach until she fell asleep. Soon after Peach fell asleep he fell asleep as well, still with his arms wrapped around her. Thank god, Luigi was with Daisy.

 **. . . .**

"This is SO going on Instagram!"

"And Twitter!"

"Ha! Of course!"

"But look at them, this is really cute!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Mario slowly opened his eyes only to see Luigi and Daisy laughing and taking photos of him with Peach.

"What are you doing?" Mario slowly opened his eyes.

"None of your business." said Daisy.

"It _is_ my business. Why are you taking pictures of me?"

"Because you and Peach are so cute!"

"What?" that's when he noticed he was still hugging Peach.

He quickly stood up, "We didn't do anything!"

"Hmmm?" Peach mumbled raising her head.

"OH MY GOD!" Daisy and Luigi said in unison.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mario yelled.

"Look at her freakin' face!"

Peach turned to look at him. Then he remembered what happened last night.

"Oh, that... I know."

"What the hell did you do to her, Mario? I knew you were an awful person!" Daisy said.

"Wha- Look, I wasn't the one who did this! It was B-"

"I fell from the stairs!" Peach cut him.

"What?" Mario said.

"Your half face is purple and I can see your arms are too!" said Daisy.

"I'm gonna bring some ice." said Luigi.

"No, Luigi, it's okay." Peach tried to stop him but he was already at the little fridge the room had. Mario stood up. Peach attempted to stand up but Mario stopped her, "No, you have to rest!"

"But I have to return back at my room someday."

"Like this? You can't even walk!"

"Can somebody please tell me what happened to her?" said Daisy.

Mario and Peach looked at each other.

"Ummm..." Mario started.

"Here's your ice, Peach." Luigi came.

"Thank you." she put it on her arm.

"Well?" asked Daisy. Peach nodded to Mario, "Tell her."

"Umm... Something bad happened to Peach.." he started, "Bowser... Raped her..."

"WHAT?!" Luigi and Daisy said in unison.

"No way! I'm gonna find that asshole and-"

"No, Daisy. You won't do anything!" said Peach.

"But-"

"Daisy! He might hurt you as well!"

"Okay. I won't do anything. But if you leave it like that he'll do it again." She was really angry. She just took her school bag and left the room.

"Daisy's right, Peach! We have to do something!" said Luigi.

"I'm afraid we can't. He told me to keep this a secret or else he would kill me." said Peach.

"But... We can't pretend nothing happened..." said Mario.

Peach looked at him trying to hold back her tears, "I have to go..."

"Peach-"

"I want to go in my room, okay?" she cut him.

"Can I at least come with you?"

"Sure."

"Let me help you." Mario said and lift her.

"What will your parents say, Peach?" Luigi said.

"I-I don't..." she started crying.

"Congratulations, Luigi." Mario said and left the room.

 **. . . .**

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, it just hurts a little."

"Do you want help?"

"No, thanks. You can put me down now, if you want."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." he blushed.

"It's okay." she said and lay on her bed, closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna go now..." Mario said.

She stood up, "No! I-I mean... Stay..."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." she said looking down.

"Awww, okay. I'll stay for you, princess." he said smiling.

"Don't call me princess, please."

"But you are the princess..." he said sitting next to her.

"I know. But you are my friend. You can call me Peach." she smiled.

"Oh, okay." he smiled too. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Well, I can't help you with that..." he blushed.

"I know. You can wait here." she giggled.

"Okay." he smiled.

After some minutes Peach came from the shower with her pajamas on and her hair was wet.

"I'm back!"

"Wow! You're hair is really long! You usually have a ponytail."

"Yes, I prefer the ponytail. My hair is too long and sometimes annoying." she sat down next to him and he started playing with her hair.

"By the way, cute pajamas."

She blushed, "Thank you." she was wearing a black T-shirt and pink shorts.

"I'm really tired." she said.

"But we woke up some hours ago."

"Yes, but we slept at 4."

"Right. I'm a little tired too."

"We have school tomorrow. We have to sleep."

"I know." he said and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute . . . We didn't go to school today!"

"Oh my god, you're right!"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Peach? Are you in there?" Peach heard Daisy say.

"Yes." she said. "Can you open? I forgot my key."

Mario who was standing next to the door, opened it. Daisy looked at him, "I said Peach not Mario."

Mario rolled his eyes.

 _ **To be continued . . .**_

 **~Drommy~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

 _I hate Mondays_... Daisy pouted. She was in Chemistry class with Rosalina and Waluigi. Waluigi stared at the window, Daisy was drawing and it seemed like Rosalina was the only one who paid attention to the professor. _What a geek_... Waluigi thought looking at her and turned his attention back to the window.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom except those three.

"Hey, Rosie. Wanna sit together at launch?" Daisy asked Rosalina.

"Sure." she said. She packed her things and looked over to Waluigi.

"Do you want to join us?" She said to him.

He looked around and then back at her, "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yes." She said taking her books. Daisy's eyes widened, "What are you doing? This is Waluigi!"

"I'm aware of that." she said calmly.

"He can't come with us! He is rude, mean, lazy, self-centered, aloof, ignorant-"

"She gets the point." he cut her and left the classroom.

"That was really rude, Daisy."

"Yeah, but true!" Rosalina sighed and followed Daisy.

 **. . . .**

 **Don't judge me!**

 **~Drommy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

 _Monday . . ._

 _New week . . . New detention . . ._ Daisy thought.

"Daisy? Where's your book?" the teacher suddenly asked. She looked around, everyone was staring at her.

"At home." she finally answered.

"And what is it doing there?" the teacher questioned.

"Having more fun than me." she said. Everyone started laughing and the teacher shot Daisy a death glare.

"Very funny, Daisy. Say something like this one more time and you'll be here the whole weekend."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the angry teacher.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Daisy mumbled.

Suddenly someone knocked the door . . . Someone who was always late.

"Can you please tell the class why you're so late?" the teacher asked Waluigi. "Someone told me to go to hell. Couldn't find it at first. But now I'm here." he answered. Everyone started laughing once again. The teacher looked at Daisy and smiled at her, "You aren't going to be alone, Daisy."

Daisy knew exactly what she ment but Waluigi just gave her a confused look and sat down next to her.

"Can we please continue our lesson now?" the teacher asked, though no one answered. "Alright, who wants to read what brain means for the human body in the dictionary?" she asked. Daisy immediately raised her hand. The teacher looked at her and nodded.

"Brain. Noun. An organ that most people do not possess or use."

The kids tried to hold their laughs once again.

"DAISY! I warned you! Detention!" the teacher yelled.

"B-But that's what the dictionary said!"

"No more words! Please get out of the classroom for a minute to calm down." she said a little calmer.

"B-But I-"

"NOW!"

"Bitch . . ." Daisy mumbled and left the classroom.

"That's why I hate biology." Waluigi whispered to Wario who was sitting next to him.

"Would you like to share that with the class?" the teacher said looking at him.

"Obviously not, that's why I whispered it." he snapped.

She smiled and said, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Please go outside with your friend, Waluigi."

"SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND!"

"NOW!" the teacher yelled and Waluigi ran out of the classroom.

"Oh, I have the tests from yesterday! One minute," the teacher said taking the tests from her folder.

"Wario . . . " She whispered looking at the first test.

"You failed a test." she said giving it to him.

"You failed to educate me." Wario snapped.

"OH MY GOD! What's happening today?! Do you want another detention Wario?!" the teacher yelled.

"Umm . . . No, I'm okay."

"I didn't ask you!" she yelled again.

"Buy you did-"

"DON'T! Just don't say anything please!" she sighed and walked to her desk.

 **. . . .**

"So . . . What did you do?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing! I don't even know why I'm here!" Waluigi answered. "I know! Me neither!" she said. "I don't wanna come here again!" Waluigi said. "Where?" Daisy asked. "School!"

"What are you, twelve?"

"Yeah, on a scale from one to ten, bitch." he snapped. Daisy was ready to slap him but the bell rang. The teacher walked out from the classroom holding Wario's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Wario cried. The teacher looked at Daisy and Waluigi. "All three of you, at the headmaster's office, now!" she said.

"BUT-"

"NOW!" she said pointing at the door.

Daisy growled and walked faster. She walked in and sat on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Hello, Daisy. Didn't expect to see you so soon." the headmaster said. "Me neither . . ." she mumbled. Then Wario, Waluigi and their teacher walked in.

"What do we have here?" the headmaster asked.

"We lost the entire lesson because of them!" the teacher half-yelled.

"Oh, it's okay calm down." the headmaster told her. "Now it's not! We ALWAYS lose the entire lesson because of them!" she said pointing at them.

"Mmm . . . I guess you want me to give them another detention?"

"YES!"

"Okay, I'll give them. What's your full name?" he said looking at Daisy.

"Watermelondrea Daisy Tomatotomato Frutopia Sarasa," she sneered, hearing Waluigi and Wario laugh.

"SEE?!" the teacher yelled. The headmaster sighed.

 **. . . .**

"Great, another detention." Daisy said.

"Ugh, I still don't understand why I took one." Waluigi said.

Daisy took her notebook and started writing something in it.

"What's this?" Waluigi asked.

"It's just the book of people I don't like. You're on the cover."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Is this a diary?"

"I'm not _that_ girly, Waluigi."

"I know, you're like a man." Waluigi said nodding. Daisy rolled her eyes.

 **. . . .**

Daisy sat at the cafeteria alone waiting for Peach or Rosalina to come.

 _'Peach were the hell r u?'_ She texted. After a minute she looked at her phone and it said seen **(It means Peach saw the message)**.

 _'Bitch I didn't text you to exercise my fingers, I want a damn reply.'_

 _'I'm on my way to the cafeteria.'_ Peach finally texted. Daisy sighed and put the phone in her pocket. After a minute she spotted Peach and Rosalina entering the cafeteria and she waved at them.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith kept us longer than usual." Peach explained. Daisy nodded. The bell rang.

 **(By the way, Peach is fine now.)**

In the classroom Daisy was sitting next to Waluigi in the last row and Rosalina in front of Daisy. Daisy looked at Waluigi and cleared her throat. He looked at her and she gave him a little paper. He took it and read it.

 _'You're the reason this country has to put directions on shampoo_ _.'_

 _Classic Daisy . . ._ He thought and rolled his eyes.

"Daisy, what do you have to say about this?" the teacher suddenly asked. "About what?" she whispered at Waluigi, the entire class looking at her. "I dunno, we have Religious Education, talk about God," he whispered back. Daisy looked at the teacher.

"God gives us what we can handle. Apparently God thinks I'm a bad-ass." she finally said. Some students started clapping slowly, others laughed and the teacher just face-palmed.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" the teacher asked. Daisy looked at Waluigi who was looking at Daisy, the little paper in his hand.

"Oh, you two were talking through this little paper, huh? You know what that means, right?" the teacher said taking the paper from Waluigi's hand. Rosalina who was looking at the scene decided to do something.

"I gave it to Waluigi, it's _my_ fault, I'm sorry." Rosalina said and stood up. The teacher looked confused, "Really, Rosalina? Wow, that's a surprise. You're not getting a detention but please don't do that again." Rosalina nodded. She looked quickly at Waluigi and then sat down.

. . . .

 _To be continued..._


End file.
